Ninjago Invention Gone Wrong
by SweetHeart114
Summary: Jay has created a new invention and tested it on Kai, Lloyd, Zane and Cole. Not everything is going as planed though. Now four of the ninja are girls instead of boys, what could go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

"They're going wacko," Cole said.

"Indeed. But everything should wear off in a few minutes," Zane said.

Kai and Lloyd are on a major sugar rush, running around the Bounty like crazy people.

"Guys, run," Nya yelled, and they all saw Kai and Lloyd, wielding swords in their hands. They charged, while everyone else ran.

"Why is it that these two are so aggressive while on sugar rushes," Nya yelled.

"No clue," Zane replied.

Then finally, they passed out. Cole and Zane carried them to their shared room. Nya followed then went to talk to Jay.

"What'cha doing," she asked.

"Working on a new invention. I call it the, um, well, I don't have a name for it actually," he said.

"What's it do," Cole asked.

"It's suppose to change people into cats. Just one more adjustment and….finished," Jay said.

"I'll wake the two goofs up," Nya said.

"Oh, I can see where this is going," Cole chuckled.

"WAKE UP!" Nya yelled and squirted the two boys with water.

"I'm up, cut it out," they whined.

Everyone started laughing. Once they calmed down, Jay grabbed his invention.

"Ok, who wants to let me test on you first," he said.

"I volunteer Kai and Lloyd," Nya said.

"How about all four of us do it," Cole said.

Zane nodded and went to stand beside his brothers.

"Ok, ready," Jay asked.

Everyone nodded, and Jay pushed a button on the invention. The room filled with a bright, white light. When the light faded, the ninja weren't themselves, but they weren't cats either. They were….

"What happened," Kai asked.

"Um, that's not good," Jay said, hitting his invention.

"Jay, what's wrong," Lloyd asked.

"Um, guys. Look," Cole pointed to a mirror on the door.

"Ahhhhhh," they screamed.

"We're girls," Zane said.

Nya burst out in laughter, and Kai tackled her.

"Jay, change us back, NOW," Lloyd screamed.

"Ya, problem with that. The inventions broken. It's going to take a few days to fix, so til then, your girls," he said.

"Ninja, get out here, we have a nindroid problem," Sensei called.

The six ninja came into the bridge. Sensei saw them and gave Jay a confused look. Kai had long brown hair that went down to his hips. Cole had black, shoulder length hair, that's wavy. Zane had a blond, bob cut, and it was very short. Lloyd had blond hair, and it was the same length as Kai's. They were all thinner, but still wearing their proper suits.

"My invention is messed up and they're stuck like this til I can fix it," Jay explained.

Misako giggled a little and Lloyd growled.

"Well ninja, Jamanikai Village is under attack so get a move on it," Sensei said.

They ran out the the deck and summon their dragons. With that, the ninja were off to save the day, but what about the fan girls in the village.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the village, they beat the nindroids butts with ease. They were about to leave when they were swarmed with you know who.

"OMG. You're the ninja," one said.

"We are big fans," another said.

While the ninja were distracted, Kai and Lloyd, were 'kidnapped' by fangirls. The girls screaming their heads off with them being girls. Once they were in a house, they tied up Kai and Lloyd.

"You're girls," one said.

"What are your girl names," another asked.

"Um, we never thought about that," Lloyd said.

"How about Kaylee and Lydia," the first asked.

"Sure, but what's with the ropes and chains," Kaylee (Kai) asked.

"We're keeping you here for a while," the other said.

"Who are you even," Lydia (Lloyd) asked.

"Fangirls," the first said.

"He means your names stupid," Kaylee (Kai) said.

"Oh, call us by our nicknames. I'm Kai's Girlfriend," she said.

"I'm Lloyd's Sister. Over on the computer is Sweetheart and Kairocksrainbows is upstairs somewhere," Lloyd's Sister said.

"Hey, big fan," Sweetheart said walking over.

"We're clear, the others are nowhere to be found," some said, coming down stairs. I guessed it was Kairocksrainbows.

"What happened to you two, Zane and Cole," Sweetheart asked.

"You mean Zoey and Nicole. Why are we doing this again Sweetheart," Lloyd's Sister asked.

"Because we can, we've all wanted to meet them and now we can get to know them," Sweetheart said.

"Um, hello, where's your bathroom," Lydia (Lloyd) asked.

"Over there, you need it," Kai's Girlfriend asked.

"Yes please," Lydia (Lloyd) said.

They took Lydia (Lloyd) over to the washroom and let him in. Meanwhile, Kai's Girlfriend was asking Kaylee (Kai) lot's of questions.

"Hello, dinners ready," Zane called.

"Yes," Jay came in.

He was followed by Cole, Nya and then Sensei.

"Where's Kaylee and Lydia," Cole asked.

"Who," Jay asked.

"Those are the names I gave Kai and Lloyd now that their girls. Zane's Zoey and I'm Nicole," Nicole (Cole) said.

"Cool, but that's a good question, where are they," Jay asked.

"You don't think," Zane said.

"I never think," Jay said.

Nicole smacked face first into her spaghetti dinner. Jay and Nya cracked up in laughter, then high fived.

"No, Jay, that those fangirls we ran into got them and have them somewhere," Zoey (Zane) said.

"Well that's just great, now we have to go save them," Nicole (Cole) said.

"We'll find them tomorrow, for now, eat up and get some rest. They'll be fine," Sensei Wu said.

And with that, they ate then went to bed.

"Here we go, macaroni and cheese for dinner, enjoy," Kai's Girlfriend said handing everyone a plate.

"Hey, you're not too bad," Lydia (Lloyd) said.

"Ya, I mean it's better that mine, but still wouldn't beat Zane," Kai said.

"Thanks, I guess," she said.

They ate and talked a lot. After they were done their food, Sweetheart washed the dishes while Kai's Girlfriend, Lloyd's Sister and Kairocksrainbow got Kaylee (Kai) and Lydia (Lloyd) into their spare bedroom. It had two beds. One with red bedding and one with green bedding. The two ninja plopped down onto the beds and fell asleep.

"They're so cute when they're asleep," Kai's Girlfriend said.

"I know," Lloyd's Sister said.

"Come, we best get to bed too," Sweetheart said.

Kairocksrainbow checked the alarms to make sure the were set if the two ninja tried to leave and went to everyone was asleep.

 **OK, I hope you enjoy. If you want to be included, please tell me and I'll do my best. I just looked at the reviews at names that stood out in every story. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kaylee (Kai) was awoken to two girls staring at him. Two girls he didn't recognize.

"Lydia, Kaylee's awake," one said.

"Oh good. Kaylee, these two girl came over and are friends of the others. This is The Ninja of Light and The Unicorn Lover," Lydia (Lloyd) said.

"Hello," they said.

"Hi," Kaylee (Kai) was officially creeped out.

"Gal's, breakfast is ready," Sweetheart called from the kitchen.

The Ninja of Light, The Unicorn and surprisingly Lydia (Lloyd)sprinted for the kitchen. Kaylee (Kai) got up, used his spinjitzu to put on his clothes and followed the 'crazies' to the kitchen.

When he walked into the kitchen, the smell of bacon enter his nose.

"Do I smell bacon," he said.

"Why yes you do. Today's egg and toast with bacon," Sweetheart said.

"And that's why I ran," Lydia (Lloyd) said.

Everyone chuckled. Everyone then started eating. Lydia (Lloyd) even took a second helping.

On the Bounty, everyone was up and had ate. Now, it was time to go and find their missing ninja.

"Does anyone have a clue to where to start," Nicole (Cole) asked.

"How about we go to the village where we lost them and split up. That way we can cover more ground," Jay said.

"That's not necessary, I have their whereabouts at the moment and they seem fine. You guys follow and we'll have them back in no time," Zoey (Zane) said.

"Yes, Zoey, you are still the Zane we love," Nya said.

Everyone chuckled when Jay got a little nudge from Nya. Then they took to the skies on their elemental dragons to find Kaylee (Kai) and Lydia (Lloyd).

After everyone was done their breakfast, Kaylee (Kai) waited for them to be distracted, then made a run for the door. Unfortunately, he tripped on a wire on the ground and alarms went off.

"Someone's trying to escape, get her," Kai's Girlfriend said.

Kaylee (Kai) couldn't get up in time and was dog piled by the fangirls. Lydia (Lloyd) couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on girls, let's get her back downstairs so she can't escape again," Sweetheart said.

The girls dragged her down to the basement, Lloyd's Sister and The Ninja of Light escorting Lydia (Lloyd). Then, Kai's Girlfriend and The Unicorn Lover Chained Kai to a wall. No one knew where they got those chain though, but no one really noticed. Then the sat Lydia (Lloyd) in front of Kaylee (Kai).

"Now, this is just a warning, if you try to escape from us, you will be punished. Got it," Sweetheart said.

Kaylee (Kai) and Lydia (Lloyd) nodded. Sweetheart went over to a shelf and grabbed a deck of cards.

"Now I will explain something to you to, unless someone else want to do it," Sweetheart said.

"Me, please," Kairocksrainbows said. "The punishment for escaping or attempting to are we get to throw something at you, one thing each. This would include Lydia if we were to do it now," she said.

"Can we do it then," Lydia (Lloyd) said with an evil grin.

"Why," Lloyd's Sister asked.

"I've never been allowed to throw anything at Kai and not be yelled at. Please," she begged.

"Only Lydia this one time so Kaylee gets the idea," The Unicorn Lover said.

Lydia (Lloyd) smile when someone handed her a dodge ball. Kaylee (Kai) gulped. Lydia (Lloyd) chucked the ball with all his might and hit Kaylee (Kai) right in the gut. Lydia (Lloyd) realized what she had done had hurt her and ran to Kaylee's (Kai's) side.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you going to be Ok," Lydia (Lloyd) asked.

"I think so, next time, not so hard, ok," Kaylee told her.

Lydia nodded and ran back over to the fangirls. They were pulling out a Ninja board game. It looked kind of like the Game of Life but called Ninjaball Run. They set up the game and started playing. Then the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is," the Ninja of Light said.

"They're here," Sweetheart said.

 **I hope you enjoy. Again, I'm willing to add people to the story, you just need to review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia (Lloyd) and Kaylee (Kai) looked at each other confused. Sweetheart and the Unicorn lover got up and welcomed their guests in. When they came back down, there was another girl with them.

"Ok, now the whole parties here. This is Awesome Disney Wolf Child, but we call her Disney Wolf for short," Unicorn Lover said.

"Hey girl," Kai's Girlfriend said.

There was many greetings and hellos. Lydia (Lloyd) walked over to Kaylee (Kai) and unchained her. Then they went into their room to talk.

"Do you think the others are even coming," Lydia (Lloyd) asked.

"They should be. Nya and Sensei would be worried sick about us. I'm just worried that it'll be hard to get out without being caught," Kaylee (Kai) responded.

Then they talked back and forth.

"So, what would happen if they were caught."

"I would say, we're never getting out of here, like it will happen though."

"I hope that your right."

Lydia (Lloyd) sat down next to Kaylee (Kai) and they hugged.

"Everything will be ok, I promise," Kaylee said.

"Kai, don't make promises you can't keep," Lydia said, using his normal name.

Zoey, Nicole, Jay and Nya landed in the center of the village to find two girls playing a combat game. One swung at the other, who ducked. Then, did a low swing with her leg, and the first jumped to dodge. They kept going till they noticed the ninja watching.

"Oh, hello there," the first said.

"I see that you were watching us. Wait a minute, I think I know you," she pointed at Jay.

"I'm Jay, the master of lightning, does that ring a bell," Jay replied.

"OMG, you're the ninja," the first said.

"Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Pony Ninja," said the first.

"And I'm Imortalice," said the second.

Pony ninja long brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with a brown pony on it, a red plaid skirt and black leggings with red sneakers. Imortalice had dark blue hair in a braid over her shoulder and had gray eyes. She wore a black dress that went to her knees, covered in silver stars with silver, angel wings on her back and wore black sneakers.

"Nice to meet you. These are the others. Nya, Nicole, and Zoey," Jay said.

They each waved when Jay said their name.

"Have you two seen two girls, one in a red ninja suit and one in a green one," Nicole (Cole) asked.

"No, I haven't," Pony Ninja said.

"Now that I think about it, I have. The house across the road from mine. There were a group of girls dragging, you could even call it kidnapping, two girls by you description in their house," Imortalice said.

"Then there's one more question for you two," Nya said.

"Do you want to temporarily join us as ninja," Zoey (Zane) asked.

They looked at each other and their first response was yes.

 _ **Sorry it's short. I'm saving for the final chapter, I think. I don't know if it will be the final chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The nina and their new helpers walked to the house across from Imortalice's house and knocked on the door. A girl answered the door.

"Hello, can I help you," she said.

"Yes, we were wondering if you have seen our friends," Nya said.

Kai and Lloyd heard them and started running for the door, only for Lloyd's Sister, Kairocksrainbow and Kai's Girlfriend to grab them.

"Nya, help us," Kaylee (Kai) screamed.

"Kai," Jay said.

"No, I haven't sorry," she said, but Zoey (Zane) pushed past her, followed by the others. Sweetheart, who was at the door, slammed it shut and locked it. Jay turned around and gulped as she followed them.

"Kai," Nya yelled and ran to her brother or sister, whatever.

"Let's go, I've fixed the invention," Jay said.

"You're not going anywhere," Unicorn Lover said.

"Your all our captives now, except for you two, get out," Kai's Girlfriend said.

"We aren't taking orders from you," Ninja Pony said.

"Let's go," Zoey (Zane) said.

They all sprinted for the door, but Kaylee (Kai) was grabbed and stopped.

"Hey, let go," she said.

"Never, you belong to us," Kai's Girlfriend said.

Nya came running back and jumped on Disney Wolf. She fought, and eventually caught Nya. The others ran in and took on the obsessed fangirls. Kaylee and Nya got out, along with everyone else. Jay quickly got the invention and changed them back.

"Let's get out of here," Lloyd said.

"You can leave, please," Kairocksrainbow said.

"Why," Kai said.

"We were going to have a party at our school and we wanted you to be there," Sweetheart said.

"It's a fundraiser for our arts programs and if we don't have someone to help us raise money, we'll lose it," Kai's Girlfriend said.

"And we were going to put on a play about you guys and give you front row seats but we can't if we lose our arts programs," the Light Ninja said.

"It's tonight, please come," Disney Wolf said.

"Sure, I'm fine with that," Kai said.

"Why didn't you just ask," Lloyd said.

"Ok, we'll be there," Zane said.

"Yes," the fangirls celebrated.

Later, the ninja went to the school and raised over 10000 dollars for the arts program. Then, about three months later, they attended the Ninja Musical at the school and it was actually pretty good.


End file.
